Mission 1: Operation: OverHaul
by Incoming
Summary: Special Forces from Delta, Navy Seals, and the CIA are sent out by the Government to Find something important for the safety of the government.


"Incoming!" a soldier yelled.

The soldier ran towards me and my men. "We need help now!" I yelled. Bullets were flying by me. We were in a hot spot as of now. We were on a full force mission in Iraq. All Delta Force squadrons were sent in the Rasheed district. We were all sent in because regular forces couldn't stop the killings. So the president was fed up with Allied deaths and sent us all in to end the entire war in southern Iraq. Was it possible I don't really know? As of right now we need air.

"Throw a smoke!" I yelled.

A soldier ran out of his hole and threw a small can. The can burst open and started releasing a purple smoke. "Tell AWAC that we need planes to know that the purple smoke is us!" I yelled over the small arms fire. My radioman was yelling into his radio as I was watching what was happening. We were facing the south. Enemies were facing us head on. They weren't giving up at all.

I could see tanks and jeeps heading our way. I yelled at a sergeant and said, "We need cover now!" He nodded and grabbed an AT4 missile. He knelt up and as his partner took the safety of the missile. We had to wait. I grabbed an M302 and shot off a grenade into the cluster of people I saw.

I saw clouds of dust popping up from the ground. The tanks and jeeps were being torn to pieces. As I heard that vary distinct sound. I looked and saw three A-10 thunderbolts flying towards us. I screamed as to the top of my lungs as they flew right over us. There .30 caliber Gatling guns tearing up the enemies vehicles. It was a great sight.

"Satellite has the enemies retreating back to the city!" my radio man called.

"All call signs, retreat back to site six," I heard on my radio.

That meant that we were headed right to the city. Which meant it was going to be an all-out war. God knows they want this over with. All squadrons from Delta were being sent in with Seal Team 6. The amount of Special Forces members was around 500 or so. The city isn't even going to know what hit them. That meant there was something that the President didn't want anyone to find out. Entire Senate and House of Reps. all voted in a classified vote about a classified subject. We didn't even know what it is. CIA sent a ton of agents over to lead this mass mission.

As we were running back to the helicopters at the pickup sight was a fleet of helicopters and APCs. All Special Forces units were being put into either helicopters or APCs. Grab all the ammo you could and grab whatever the hell you needed. CIA agents were staying behind to let us do all the dirty work. They had seats waiting for them back at HQ in front of a TV.

Speakers were telling soldiers were to go. "A squadron, B squadron, and Seals enter all available APC, C squadron meet in any available helicopter," a man said over the PA. They didn't even care to assign us into our regular units. That meant we had to run fast. That we had to get to the city before the enemies leave with whatever the government wants.

I climbed aboard a helicopter. Saw some familiar faces from my squadron. The pilot turned around in his seat and gave me an "ok" sign. I nodded back to him as I put my headset on. "Welcome aboard Sergeant!" he said over the radio.

"Welcome, aboard Knife 3-4, your pilots for this entire operation belong to the 160th SOAR, we hope that after this flight you continue to use us, so you can add your miles up," the pilot said happily. I smiled as the APCs were already leaving the sight.

I took out my old mag and put a new one in my 416. Chambered a round and waited for us to left off. The pilots were talking over the radio. My best guess was he was getting last minute details from HQ. I was worried that us all running into this city was a bad idea. If the enemies' forces were stronger than ours we would be screwed. Say goodbye to the Direct Action portion of Delta. Say goodbye to Seal Team 6. But all of this man power we were set. We were given any air to surface combat package priority 1. Artillery was unlimited. AC-130's were already in the air bombarding the city. Probably be nothing left by the time the bombers are done with them.

The helicopters started up. I took a deep breath as I saw the little birds take off. We started taking off which meant the ACPs were more than half way there. By the time we hit the ground, the APCs would have dropped off their boots.

We got up high in the sky. The copilot pointed toward the horizon. There was a storm coming down hard. Lightning strikes could be seen. Funny to see because it was perfect were we were but poring over there. While looking over there I saw that the black hawks had an escort. All of the 160ths SOAR little birds were going to escort us in.

I could see the building. Nothing but smoke was coming from the city. I could see two AC-130s just shooting the buildings down to nothing but rubble. CIA even called in a stealth bomber to run over the main section of the city. Nothing but small clouds of dust and whatever was blown up from the bombs. The city was going to be left to nothing. Whatever we were looking for was sure to be gone. If it's still there, there won't be any resistance at all.

As we came closer and closer to the city we began to see the real destruction that was done. The pilot looked at me and said, "Turn to channel fourteen." I turned a small nob on the side of the head phones.

"All Special Forces Units this is General Curtis," he said, "You all have been sent out on a rapid response mission to this city for one purpose. The terrorists have taken four missiles from a Russian silo. Russians want no part in this, and the people who have them are going to use them. They have plans to shoot them on any target that they can point out on a map."

There was a pause on the line. Without a doubt there was a huge threat. If these missiles were to be used there would be another world war. "Once the entire city is taken over NEST will be sent in and will conduct a SAR mission for the missiles," he said, "Once they are found you will be all sent back to your forward bases….God Speed gentlemen."

That wasn't a good thing that he just said that. I had an expression on my face that freaked out the men in the cabin. "What's up?" a soldier asked. I looked at him and said, "He has never said that before." That without a doubt put a shiver in the cabins back. Everyone was tensed up that we were looking for missiles.

"What if they blow up when were there?" another soldier asked.

"Shut up and think about the mission, have plenty of time to think after we have them," I said.

I was worried about that myself. But that's the down side to this job. You fight for your country and you put your life on the line. Which was a fair trade your country for your life.

"Touching down in two minutes!" the copilot yelled. I put my gas mask on. All the dust from the buildings and bombs could kill you alone. Dust was already covering the entire fleet over helicopters. We got down to the ground slowly and cautiously. We all got out and as the helicopters took off the dust and wind blew around us. "Ground Forces C squadron is two blocks ahead of you hold fire," I radioed.

As I said that I could see Humvees headed my way. Men driving past us in APCs and M1A1 Abrams. Could see helicopters flying nearby the city looking for anything out of the ordinary. I was hoping we would wait till the dust settles. But I guess they want to use it as cover for us. Anybody in this city is dead. All we saw was bodies on the ground. No building over three stories was still standing. And if it was standing it had a hole the size of a Chinook in it.

I was just going to wait this out and try to find my men. Probably wouldn't find anyone in this place. Everyone was looking for those missiles. I decided to tag along with a few members from A squadron that I knew. "Hell we looking for?" a sergeant said.

"Missiles I guess, NEST team probably found them already," I said.

As we walked around we began to see some scary things. Bodies of families and children in the street were seen. This wasn't a mission it was a mass murder. Seeing this scared others in the squadron. More of the new members were going to remember this. The older guys had seen this happen too much.

"NEST team found the missiles requesting for immediate EVAC," a man said over the radio.

"Shits over gentlemen," a seal yelled.

"We get on the ground for two minutes and we get called right back, fucking waste of time and money," a man yelled. Even though I heard him I couldn't see him say that. Dust began to finally settle to the ground.

"David!" a man yelled.

I turned around and saw a person through the dust.


End file.
